Second Chances
by ImpulsivePage84
Summary: After Danny is betrayed by the Fenton's and his friends. He leaves with Clockwork to train before he goes looking for his brother. He then looks after his brother from afar until he is discovered by his brother. Danny than joins the team, having feelings for the dark titan. Really bad at summary's.


**Updated- 10/23/16**

 **Normal POV**

As Danny finished using his ghostly wail throwing Dan into an oil tanker, he turned human. While Dan was recovering from the attack Danny pulled out the Fenton thermos. Dan seeing this flew towards Danny were he knocked the thermos out of his hands and crushed under his foot. Making so Danny can't use it. Dan then pinned Danny to the ground and made him watch his family, friends and teacher die.

"See Danny, it's over I win. Now you will watch them die and then we will go give Vlad a little visit. How does that sound?" Dan Said.

Danny hearing this got furious and started to glow a bright white and with a burst of strength threw Dan off of him. And turned to his family throwing out his hand to them sending a beam of white energy at them, surrounding them in a protective sheild. Just as the Nasty Burger exploded sending pieces of the building everywhere and leaving a thick cloud of dirt, smoke and dust. Dan still down, hearing the explosion thought he had one and started laughing until the smoke started to clear and he noticed six people who were unharmed. He knew that his younger self was responsible for them still being alive so he rushed up to Danny hoping to knock him out so he could make sure everyone died this time. But what he did not expect was for Danny to turn around and grab him by the neck.

"You threatened their lives Dan you almost killed them. You don't deserve to live." As Danny finished his statement he started to glow black out of anger and he threw Dan at the nearest building.

Dan not wanting to lose teleported behind Danny to deliver a kick to the back of his head but Danny caught his foot and through him to the ground and began to beat him until he was just a stain on the ground. Dan knowing that his younger self would never take the life of someone else started laughing.

"I know you Danny; you won't kill me no matter how cruel or evil I may be. It isn't you." Knowing he had won. He wasn't expecting for what Danny said next.

"You're right Dan I wouldn't have taken your life, emphasis on 'wouldn't'. But you, you're a monster and I won't play nice for you." As soon as Danny finished his sentence he drove his hand into Dan's chest going past the layer of ectoplasm reaching in until he felt a warm pulse of energy which he wrapped his hands around. He then pulled out only to Dan's horrur his core.

"You see Dan, you said as long as you are here I will turn into you. But since I ripped out your core, you're going to fade and you will never exist." As Dan struggle under Danny's grip trying but failing to reach and take his core back, he gave up but said one last thing.

"You're right but Vlad still lives so there is still a chance you will turn into me. And this time I will be even more powerful." With that said Dan faded into a mist.

Danny was still holding Dan's ghost core thought what he should do with it. He got an idea and decided since this held all of Dan's power it should be put to good use. So Danny changed into his ghost form. And turned his hand that held Dan's core and the core intangible and shoved it into where his core is merging the two and making Danny more powerful than Vlad and Dan. Danny than turned around and started walking over to his friends and family.

"Danny you alright, what did you do to Dan." Asked Jazz

"He won't be a problem anymore, I made him fade and took his ghost core." Explained Danny.

"If you took his core where is it?" Maddie asked hopefully being able to use it in her experiments.

"I had to put his power somewhere so I merged it with mine giving me more power so that I can actually protect you all and never have to go through this again. And now that I have the power no one will ever hurt you all again, I will end them before that happens." Danny said viciously.

What everyone had on their mind right now was, _'Is Danny turning into another Dan, one more powerful than before'_. So they all decided to make a plan later to get rid of Danny's ghost half before anything else happened. They all got out of their thoughts as Danny wanted their attention.

"Dan said something that has me thinking that if I don't want him to ever happen I have to get rid of the other reason I turned into him…, I'm going after Vlad." With that said Danny flew off to confront Vlad, leaving everyone at the Nasty Burger to talk about what just happened.

"We have to get rid of his ghost half." Everyone turned to Maddie, looking at her shocked.

"I agree, we can't have something like Dan happen in this time line." Agreed Jack.

"But Mom, Dad he's your son." Said Jazz.

"That's the thing Jazz, he's adopted he is no son of ours." Said Maddie with Jack nodding his head confirming what she had said.

"So what do we do Daniel will get suspicious if we do something right now." Said Mr. Lancer.

"I have an idea, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton could make a device that will destroy Dann's ghost half." Said Sam, she wouldn't admit it but she was afraid of Danny. She had stopped loving him a long time ago, since he never returned her feelings.

"But first they have to build it, Mr. Fenton how long do you think it will take to make one of your inventions to destroy his ghost half?" Asked Tucker.

"You guys too, but you're his closest friends." Said Jazz.

"Jazz, we don't want the world to end. And if betraying Danny is the only way then we will do anything to make sure that the human race survives." Said Sam.

"The weapon should be done before the end of the month so in about a week." Said Jack

With that said everyone decided that they will act normal around Danny until the machine was ready to destroy Danny's ghost half. All except for Jazz who was determined to help Danny get away from her parents, even if he was adopted, he was still her little brother in her heart.

 **XXXXXLINEBREAKXXXXX**

 **Danny's POV**

As Danny left the destroyed Nasty Burger he decided to go to Vlad's mansion in Amity and make sure to end him or at least his ghost half, once and for all. So he flew to Vlad's mansion faster than he has ever flown before, and searched every room until all that was left to search was his lab. So Danny decided to fly down to Vlad's lab to find him their working with some ectoplasm samples, and some redish black bloood for who knows what evil scheme he has.

"VLAD!" I yelled while landing.

"Yes Daniel, can't you see I'm busy. So can we stop this little game and postpone it for a later date." Said Vlad very smugly.

"No Vlad I'm tired of these games! I will end you right here right now!"

"Daniel… Daniel… Daniel. You know it's foolish of you to fight me. I still have 20 years of experience ahead of you." With that said Vlad transformed into his ghost half and fired a ghost ray at Danny hoping to end this quick. What he didn't expect was for Danny to stand there in front of the ray and take the hit. But what surprised him even more was that Danny didn't even flinch or move and just wiped the area of as if it was just an annoyance.

"Surprised Vlad, I had a little upgrade to my powers. Turns out I know how to take the powers of another ghost and combine it with mine. So you better start running because I'm taking your powers next." I gave him an evil grin, adding to the scary effect.

Seeing that I got Vlad scared slightly pleased me, so when he started to run I placed a barrier around the room made of ectoplasm making Vlad hit the surface of the barrier and fall back. This scared Vlad even more, but he recovered and tried to at least fight me. Knowing that he could not do any real harm to me. So I decided to play around with him. So I took the next hit and acted as if I was in pain.

"Please Vlad, no I'm sorry it was a mistake for me to challenge you. Stop, I'll do anything you ask." I said in my most convincing tone of voice, hiding a smile from view.

"Well Daniel, since you are a pitiful reminder of your father. Kill him and become my son and tell me how to take the power of another ghost." Vlad said as he got right next to Danny who started laughing. I shot up off the ground faster than Vlad could blink and grabbed him by the neck bringing him face to face.

"You see Vlad, I got these powers from my future self… he was evil. So I had to end him, do you want to know how he came to be." I asked Vlad since I'll leave as soon as I take his powers. I saw Vlad nod so I through him across the lab into some beakers that were on a table and began telling him how Dan came to be.

"Well Vlad you see it's simple. My family died during the explosion of the Nasty Burger and I was consumed with grief. So I came here hoping that you could help me get rid of my feeling of hurt and regret. So when that happened you ripped out my ghost half and it became angry with you so it ripped out yours and they fused. He became known as Dark Dan and he became the most feared ghost in the ghost zone and the human world."

"So if we fused we could be unstoppable, so what do you say Daniel more power to us." Vlad said in a pleading tone.

"No Plasmius, your time ends now." I flew over to him grabbing him by the neck again and brought him to me.

"You see Vlad, I have an ally in the ghost zone who is able to separate a ghost from the one they are overshadowing. It works the same way with halfas. And he taught me how." With that said I made my hands glow ectoplasmic green and thrust both into Vlad moving them in opposite directions separating Vlad form his ghost half. Then I stuck Vlad to the lab floor with some ectoplasm, so he could seee me destoy his ghost half but not do anything about it. Then I turned my hand intangible not caring about causing his ghost half more pain than it will be in. I shoved my hand into Plasmius's chest like I did to Dan with out all the gore and ripped out his ghost core and watched him fade into a mist like Dan. I then turn ed my hand intangible and shoved it into my chest so it merged with my already powerful core.

"Now Vlad, I am done with what I came here to do so I will release you and wish you a farewell."

As I left I could hear Vlad yelling curses at me. What I didn't know was Vlad planning to recreate the lab accident that gave him his powers. So I flew back to the Nasty burger only to see that my friends and family were already gone so I flew back to Fenton Works.

 **Normal POV**

As Danny made his way into Fenton works he saw that everyone was sitting in the living room waiting for him. The first one to speak up was Maddie.

"Danny please have a seat." She Said.

"So Danny what did you mean when you said you were going to Vlad's?" Asked Jack.

"Well he's a ghost hybrid like me, well was, and is also a reason for me turning in to Dan so I went to his mansion played around with my powers for a bit on him then separated him and his ghost half were I then ripped out his ghost halves core and combined it with mine so I got all the powers but none of the fruit loop." Said Danny.

"Well that's interesting." Said Sam in a worried tone which confused Danny.

"So now that this is over Danny what are you going to do now?" Asked Tucker.

"Well finish my homework for Monday then take a shower and go to bed hope that there won't be any ghost attacks tonight." Replied Danny as he got up and went upstairs while everyone else went down stairs to the lab.

With everyone downstairs except Danny they began to have a very worried conversation. With the changes that Danny is going through but doesn't seem to notice.

"Did you see Danny he looks taller and more toned." Sam said getting red because she still admired Danny.

"And the tips of his hair are turning white." Said Tucker.

"And while he was in the living room I did a scan with a more powerful ecto scaner on his power levels and he went from a 7.2 to a 15.7, which is 6 levels stronger than Pariah Dark with the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire. Vlad was only an 8.4." Maddie Said.

"And that's only right now his body is still adjusting to the new power so his powers will only grow over the next couple of days and who knows how powerful he'll get in the next month" Said Jack.

"Which means that you will have to work a lot faster on the invention if you are going to want to be at all able to get Danny to stand still to destroy his ghost core." Said Tucker.

"Yes so you children head home and we will start on the invention." Said Maddie.

After the discussion in the lab Sam and Tucker went to Sam's house and decided to watch a movie together without Danny. As the movie continued they got closer and closer until they were leaning on each other and before they knew it were sharing a kiss. They were interrupted when Sam's parents came in and said something that Sam was glad to hear.

"Sam, you chose your geek friend over that Fenton freak, were so proud of you." Said Mrs. Manson.

"Thanks mom, I guess since Danny never noticed me I decided to go for Tucker instead." Replied Sam.

"Well we can tell that, you Tucker Foley will be a nice young man for our Samantha." Said Mr. Manson.

"Well thank you sir, I don't know what to say but, I will make sure she's happy and well taken care of." Said Tucker.

A conversation started, that went into detail about how Danny is a troubled child and eventually went into Sam and Tucker revealing that Danny was Phantom. This shocked the parents and made them hate Danny even more than they already did.

 **5 hours later (still at Sam's)**

With the conversation ending over an hour ago Sam decided that she would get ready for bed. So when she got out of her restroom she saw that her grandmother was waiting for her outside.

"Sammy how could you?" Said Ida.

"How could I what?" Asked Sam.

"You knew that Danny loved you but you decided to hook up with his friend than wait for him?" Questioned Ida

"Yes, he never showed an interest for me so why should I continue to have fantasies about him." Said Sam angrily.

"Well if it's going to be like that than, you will not get the inheritance. It will all go to Danny to make up for what you did." Replied Ida.

"You can't do that, the families money belongs to me!" Yelled Sam.

"Not anymore it doesn't, It will belong to Danny from here on out." Ida said who then left the room so Sam could go into one of her tantrums.

 **1 Week Later**

And so this is how the week went by. Danny gained some new powers which are all the ones Dan had and Vlad. So now he could use ghost fire along with his ghost ice which he later found out he could use and is now able to duplicate 20 times before he can't make anymore. He can also teleport, make portals in and out of the ghost zone, turn himself into a smoke form and make ecto mirrors that will reflect an attack back to whoever shot it at him. He is also able to manipulate ectoplasm and since Danny got these powers no ghost could last more than a minute against him. Since taking the cores of his two greatest enemies Danny's base ghost powers surpass even what he thought they could go. When Danny went to go ask Clockwork if he could train with his powers in one of his time dilation rooms clockwork said he could. So their Danny trained every day after school, his ghost rays went from an ecto green to a bright white and the rest of his powers were also increased. But what was surprising to himself was his ghostly wail, which he could now focus to only hit one point which also increased the damage and how long I could use it which is a lot longer now that he has both Dan's and Vlad's powers. When Danny asked clockwork if he knew anywhere in the ghost zone he could test his powers he said there was some old ruins that needed to be cleared so Danny went there after school Friday to see how powerful he has gotten

 **Danny's POV**

As I was making my way through the ghost zone, I saw many ghosts that would stare at me and then move on when they noticed that I was looking back at them. Clockwork did say that ghosts could sense if another ghost was more powerful than them. So when some came up to me and asked who I was, I explained to them that I was Danny Phantom in which then they moved on to spread the news. I wasn't surprised when none of my enemies knew who I was because I had changed a lot in the past week.

I changed my usual hazmat suit for some black and white converse, black jeans, a white belt, a long sleeved black shirt, some white fingerless gloves, and a gray hoodie that when I were the hood which was always covered the top half of my face leaving only my glowing eyes showing. I left by DP symbol in silver on my belt buckle and on a silver chain around my neck. Not only did my clothes change but also my physical features, I grew 6 inches so now I stood at a 5' 10" which was an inch taller than Dash and 5" taller than both my friends, who got together. I supported them no matter what because that's what friends do but that changed when Ida came over Tuesday saying that I would inherit the Manson family fortune. This ended my friendship with Sam and Tucker as Sam didn't want to see me and Tucker just followed Sam.

Not only did my height change but also my appearance in both human and ghost form. My hair and eyes in human form changed to where the tips of my raven black hair was snow white and my baby blue eyes had radioactive green swirling inside of them like the ghost portal. Since my change in height and appearance I was the talk of all the girls. I found out that with more power I got more toned and had to take extra care with my enhanced physical abilities. I did change my appearance in my human form too. I know wore grey converse, black jeans, dark grey t-shirt over a black long sleeve shirt.

Whenever I was home my parents avoided me and Jazz had a worried face which many time I tried asking her what was wrong she avoided me. So I left them alone spending most afternoons in the ghost zone training with either Clockwork in control over my powers, Frostbite with control over my ice powers, Pandora with fighting, and surprisingly ember thanks to Clockwork over control on my fire powers much to mine and her shock. Any way back to trying to find these ruins Clockwork gave me directions too. When I got there, I saw that other ghosts were their waiting for something, than it hit me Clockwork said something about an audience. So when I got close I was approached by Ember.

"So Dipstick, ready to put on a show?" Asked Ember.

"Didn't know this many ghosts would show up, One hit wonder."

"Well there all here to see you, these ruins have been in the way for years and have kept other citizens of the ghost zone from making homes here." Said Ember

"Well I'll do my best." With that said I went towards the ruins and took a deep breath and let lose my weakest ghostly wail. To say that I was shocked was an understatement, even if it was my weakest wail, it took out nearly half of the ruins.

"Wow, Baby pop, you did a number on these ruins. What was that you're most powerful attack?" Asked Ember.

"Well it was my strongest power, but I only use a tenth of the power and my powers are still growing." I said.

Ember stood dumbstruck, and could not believe at how powerful Danny was. But before she could say anything there was a rumble coming from the ruins.

"UH, Ember was there any history behind these ruins?" I asked.

"Well it was said that Pariah had a son that use to live here, who would take his place on the throne as King of the Ghost Zone when he made his father fade." She Answered.

 **"Who dares wake me, I need my rest if I am going to take back what rightfully belongs to me from the one who is known as Phantom!"** Said an enraged voice.

"Well if you're looking for me I'm right here!" I called out.

 **"Well Phantom, allow me to introduce myself, I am Wraith Dark, son of Pariah Dark and I want my throne back!"** Said Wraith as he appeared in front of me. I noticed he looked like a younger version of his father.

"Well if it's a challenge you want, then you got it." I said as I placed a dome of ecto energy around us that neither of us could leave until our fight was over.

"What is this Phantom, a trick? Well it won't work." Said Wraith.

"This is no trick, I put this barrier up so we will not be interrupted in our fight and we will not leave if we try to flee."

"Well than let us begin." Said Wraith as he charged at me trying to throw the first punch which I dodged and retaliated with a kick to his face sending him to the other side of the barrier.

Our fight went on for 2 hours neither of us getting the upper hand until I made a mistake of turning around only to have a fist connect with my face and me being pinned to the bottom of the barrier where he explained his plans.

"You see Phantom, when I get the throne back, I'll do something my father was never able to do conquer the Ghost Zone and the human world." With that sentence finished something in me snapped and I knew what I had to do. So I threw Wraith off of me and summoned a weapon which was calling to me.

 **Created for those of pure soul**

 **Wielded by the true king**

 **Passed down to successor**

 **A weapon to purify all that is unholy**

 **The weapon that will protect the innocent**

 **I summon Heaven's Scythe**

When I finished with the summoning of this powerful weapon came to appear in my hands, it was a scyth. It was a weapon designed for precision cutting and for show of power. The Staff it's self was made of a pure black wood with the blade a combination of silver and white metal. With a green gem that sat on top of the scythe, radiating power and a releasing a mist that got anyone near it panicked.

 **"Impossible, that weapon only belongs to the rightful king of the throne!"** Yelled Wraith.

"Well now it's your demise." With that said, I made the black glow which happened when ever I got mad, appear around me which I channeled through the scythe.

When Wraith came to attack Danny, Danny swiped his scythe down sending a wave of black energy at Wraith. Wraith tried to dodge the attack but it sliced clean through his left arm. With Wraith in pain Danny flew up to Wraith slicing parts of him with his scythe leaving small and deep cuts until Wraith was too weak to move.

"Now Wraith for plotting to rule all with an unfair hand, you will be punished, you will fade." As I finished saying Wraith's wrong doing. I turned my hand intangible and shoved it into Wraith and pulled out his core. I them merged his core with mine.

I heard many gasps outside the barrier but I ignored them and watched Wraith fade. And then I turned to the crowd who now were able to come closer to me since the barrier was down. It was quit for a while until all the ghosts started to bow.

" **ALL HAIL PRINCE PHANTOM!"** As they said that the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire which looked different appeared in front of me with Clockwork.

 **"All hail Prince Phantom, he will be a fair ruler. I now present you with the Ring of Hope and the Crown of Flames!"** When I was close enough to see them the Crown of Flames was a pure white which ended in green tips and the Ring of Hope was white and green and had a pair of white wings with a green halo above it instead of a skull.

"Daniel, since you are now prince, your coronation will be on your 18th birthday." Said Clockwork.

"Thank you Clockwork."

I finished destroying the ruins and decided to head home and tell my family the good news and hope they won't see me any different.

 **XXXXXLINEBREAKXXXXX**

As Danny was exiting the Fenton Portal he wasn't expecting to get shot with a dart in his right arm that put him to sleep and waking up on an examination table with his chest cut open the same way you would in dissecting a frog. But what he noticed was that his mom, dad, Sam, Tucker and Jazz were all around me. But Jazz looked worried for him rather than hatred that all the other faces showed.

"Wha… What's going on? Why would you do this to me?" Asked Danny in a pained tone.

"Quiet you ectoplasmic scum you're not our son! We don't even have a son, Danny is adopted." Said Maddie.

"But I thought you would accept me. I thought you loved me. I never hurt anyone." Said Danny.

"Quiet, and stop struggling we have to separate both halves of you if we are going to stop you from destroying the human world." Said Sam.

"But, I would never hurt anyone. I always tried to help!" Danny yelled.

"That was all just an act, we knew that you would try to gain power to rule over Earth. All ghosts are evil full and half ghosts." Said Tucker.

"But…"Danny never got to finish as he was given a shot by Maddie to put Danny to sleep.

 **2 hours later**

Danny woke up again but everything seemed different. He wasn't in his pare… no in the Fenton's basement, he was at Clockworks Tower. He decided to get up and have a look around Clockwork's home to see if he could find Clockwork. When Danny reached the main area of Clockwork's home that had his clocks all over, he saw Clockwork in front of the largest clock so Danny approached him.

"Finally awake I see Daniel?" Asked Clockwork.

"You already knew when I would wake up. And you already know what I want to know." Said Danny.

"Yes young Prince, and you don't even have to ask I will show you because it will show you what those loyal to you will do for you." Clockwork said as he motioned Danny to get closer to the viewing screen.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _As Danny looked through the viewing screen he saw Jazz move away from the pill of people around his unconscious self and open the Fenton Portal. Once Jazz did he saw that many of his allies and some enemies came through the portal and started demanding that they release me. But they refused saying that if they did not destroy Danny that the world was doomed. So a small fight broke out in the lab. But eventually Maddie, Jack, Sam, and Tucker were all knocked out leaving only Jazz too thank all the ghosts for saving me._

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

"So Jazz was the only one of my adopted family that saw that I wasn't turning into Dan?"

"Yes Daniel." Replied Clockwork.

"So I can't go back… Clockwork they said I was adopted, who is my biological family?"

"Well Daniel the reason you don't remember is because when you were at Gotham Orphanage you were is a traumatic state that they had to get a hypnotist to help you forget the death of both your parents. But if you want I can give you back your memories." Said Clockwork.

"Do it."

With that said Clockwork gave him back his memories of his parent's deaths. His last name wasn't Fenton but Grayson. He was the oldest son and had a younger brother named Richard who was a year younger than him. When in the panic of their parents show where his parents The Flying Grayson's fell to the ground and died. He and his brother were separated in the panic.

"Clockwork if I have a younger brother what happened to him?" I asked.

"Well Daniel your brother was adopted by Bruce Wayne the richest man in Gotham." Said Clockwork.

"Well than I have to find him."

"Not so fast Daniel, you need to learn how to control your powers." Said Clockwork.

"But I do have control."

"Do you know what the white and black glow that surrounds you when you are in an emotional struggle are?" Asked Clockwork.

"Yeah, it's a new ghost power, right?"

"Wrong Daniel. You must know that because of what you are you have done something that no ghost has been able to do. That is learn magic." Said Clockwork

"But if it's magic then why do I have a black and white glow?"

"You are able to learn dark and light magic something that you will need for the future."

"So if that's all I need to learn than point me in the direction I need to go so that the sooner I learn the sooner I can go see my younger brother."

"That's the thing Daniel your ghost powers are growing at a rate were you will become the strongest ghost in the ghost zone."

"I know I've been taking the cores of some ghosts but my power can't be growing that fast."

"It's not the cores that are affecting you it's how you became a halfa."

"But what does that have anything to do with it? Vlad was created the same way."

"Everything Daniel, when Vlad got his powers he was only got hit in the face with impure ectoplasm. While you Daniel were completely hit with pure ectoplasm making you a pure halfa rather than a corrupted halfa like Vlad. You were hit with ectoplasm straight from the ghost zone while Vlad only got what was available to the Fenton's and him during their experiment."

"So even with all the experience Vlad has had I would have still been more powerful than him?"

"Yes you would have but since you took Vlad's and Dan's cores you are now the most powerful half ghost."

"I understand why I need training so when do I start and how long will it take?"

"Well you see Daniel, think of it like this. Right now time is consistent, it flows naturally. So you will train for two years this time were in reality you would be training for a couple thousand years. And only then will you be able to see your brother. Do you accept?"

"Yes I agree." I said after thinking over the pros and cons.

"And before you go I think you should take a look at yourself in a mirror." Said Clockwork as he summoned a mirror to look at his appearance.

What I saw when I looked in the mirror was strange. My hair had snow white at the tips of my raven black hair, that was normal. And my eyes had swirls of ectoplasm green in my ice blue eyes like before but what got my attention the most was the white wings that had black at the edges that I now seem to have for some odd reason.

"Clockwork what happened, why do I have wings?"

"Your appearance is like this because both your ghost form and human form have merged together giving you your true form. Which makes you a full halfa. Your human form and ghost form can never be separated again as long as you live. And now when you turn the age of 25 you will become immortal. As for the wings they show how pure your soul is."

"Thank you Clockwork, So what do you need me two do now."

"Well first I need you to…"

So I spent the last 5,247 years doing favors for Clockwork and training my powers at the same time, both ghost and magic. So when the two years was up I was excited to finally be able to see my younger brother.

 **Normal POV**

In Clockworks tower a portal opened up with a man walking through it. This young man has a sad regretful face. He wears black jeans, black converse with a green interior, a black long sleeve shirt and a white cloak with a green emerald keeping it on him. The clock hid his upper half of his face. He wore a scythe on his back and had wings. On his right ring finger he wore a green and white ring and around his neck was a silver necklace with a design of a crown on fire and next to it a silver DP. On his two arms, he had on two silver bracelets per arm which were power dampeners so he wouldn't hurt anyone when he used his powers. He seemed to be looking for someone.

"Clockwork it's been two years I want to see my brother now." Said Danny

"You are correct Daniel, here is the address and good luck." Said Clockwork while handing Danny a piece of paper which he then read.

 **Wayne Manor**

 **Outside of Gotham**

 **Home of Bruce Wayne**

"Thank you Clockwork, I hope to see you soon." Said Danny as he created a portal to Amity to see how much has changed since he was gone for two years.

As Danny exited the portal he saw that Amity has not changed much. Since he doesn't have the Manson family money anymore because he gave it all too multiple charities, Clockwork gave him some money to spend at the Nasty Burger. So he decided to go into an alley and change his appearance. Since the time Danny has been training his powers he has been able to learn how to shape shift perfectly. He's able to change his voice along with his appearance. So Danny change his black and white hair back to his complete raven black hair. And he changed his blue green eyes back to sky blue. He put his wings away which he found out he could hide them into his back leaving only small slits n his back which is the only evidence that he had wings. And last he changed his clothes. He left the jeans, shirt and shoes the same. He turned his cloak into a grey hoodie and put his scythe into his personal pocket dimension. He then left the alley and headed for the Nasty Burger. On his way there he ran into his two ex-friends hoping to not have to talk to them. But with his luck it was bound to happen, and it did.

"Excuse me, you look like someone we know. Can you tell us your name?" Asked Sam.

"My name is Danny, I'd hoped you would remember me. After all you did try to kill me." Said Danny in an angry tone.

"Well then if it is you than stay were you are. Sam call the Fenton's, tell them we've found Danny. And to prepare the machine so we can finally get rid of him." Said Tucker as he and Sam pulled out small ecto pistols.

"You won't be able too, both of my halves have merged together. I can no longer be separated."

"Well than we will just have to end you completely." Said Sam.

"I'd like to see you try. My powers have grown far beyond Dan's, Vlad's and the Pariah's son. I have to wear four power dampeners so I don't hurt someone by accident with the amount of power I have." Said Danny as he pushed up both his sleeves showing them the power dampeners that he had on.

"Then it should make this all the more easier." Said Tucker.

And before Sam and Tucker knew what happened Danny in a blinding speed took their weapons and melted them with some ghost fire. He then knocked out both of them with a trick he learned from Nocturne. He then went to the Nasty Burger and got something to eat before teleporting to Wayne Manor and knocking on the door. When it opened Danny saw an old man.

"Hello sir, I am Alfred and what may I help you with." Asked Alfred.

"Hello Alfred, my name is Danny and I'm looking for my younger brother." Said Danny.

"And what, may I ask is you brothers name."

"His name is Richard Grayson."

"Well I'm sorry to say he is not here." Said Alfred but after seeing Danny's already down face.

"But only Master Bruce knows where he is."

"Well then can I speak to him?"

"Come along then" Said Alfred as he led Danny through the mansion to a study that had a beat up man who was cleaning some cuts along his chest and stitching a hole in his stomach that looked like a gun shot.

"Master Bruce you have a visitor, he says he's the brother of Master Richard." Said Alfred as he then left the room.

"So you said Dick is your brother." Asked Bruce.

"Yes, but I know a fight when I see one. So how did you get into this situation?" Danny Asked. As he looked over Bruce's injuries.

"It's nothing, just met the wrong people."

"Just tell me where you got them and I might be able do something about them. I'll show you were I was dissected like a lab frog, if you tell me where you got this knife stab on your shoulder."

"Why would you be dissected, you seem human enough."

"First tell me where you got your injuries and maybe I can do something about them, Deal?"

"Fine, have you ever heard of the Batman?"

"Uh… No I've sort of been doing favors for a friend for the past two years that have been in different time periods." Said Danny as Bruce looked at him like he was crazy.

" _*Sigh*_ my friend is the master of time. He controls time and also makes sure I don't turn evil and destroy the world in a matter of days."

"Wow, well since you don't know what the Batman is well he's a vigilante hero who protects Gotham from villains."

"The world sure has changed since I left. So what you're saying is that batman is a hero, and I suspect that your batman."

"Yes, now what can you do about my injuries?"

"Well I can do this." Danny said as he walked over to Bruce. His hand started glowing gold as he put on Bruce's shoulder all his injuries healed.

"Thank you, now what was that and who are you?"

"Well Bruce, I know dark and light magic. I used light magic to heal you and my name is Daniel Grayson when I was adopted, I go by Danny for short. I'm also half ghost which means I am half dead."

"How can someone be only half dead it's physically impossible."

"Well I was caught in between a rift that leads to the ghost zone."

"So you have all the powers of a ghost?"

"That and a lot more, which makes me one of the most powerful beings on this planet. Because of what I can do I have to wear four power dampeners that weaken my powers but allows me to use them all." Danny said as he pulled up his sleeves to show Bruce his silver bracelets that had a green glow around them.

"Okay so back on topic. How is Richard your brother?"

"Well the night our parents were killed, we were separated in the panic. I was near the north exit while my brother was near the south exit. So while everyone was panicking to get out I lost sight of him."

"I still don't trust you so, I will not be giving you any information of were Dick is, no matter who you are."

"Child, you do not wish to start something that you can't finish." I warned.

"I'll stop you before, you can hurt Dick." I could see he was having trouble standing up, so it would be pointless to fight. I just put him to sleep like I did my ex-friends.

"Shame, I actually liked our little conversation. Let's see what little bat has in store in that mind of his."

I looked through his memories to see his parents died. How he became the batman. Codes to the Watchtower in space. I decided to skip through most of these and find the one for Dicks location. Soon I found it, but since I didn't have any money I thought I would take some out of Bruce's bank just enough for me to start a life.

I then left before his butler could come and see if everything was okay. But before I left I stopped in front of a camera showiing my whole face and waved. I then left Wayne Manor and got ready for the next few weeks making a new life for me.

 **XXXXXLINEBREAKXXXXX**

 **So how is it took some time to get it how I want it. And somewhat interesting so that people will actually read it. But it's the best I can do. So hope you enjoy. This will mostly follow the Teen Titans show and the Danny Phantom show.**

 **And for future records I have no clue what I am doing for this story.**


End file.
